Never Ordinary
by Mallovorien
Summary: Legolas, Estel and the twins can NEVER have an ordinary hunting trip, can they? It's as if trouble is always after them and will not quite until they are disposed of. And now, Not only is trouble hunting them but what is this new monster that is chasing t


* * *

**A/N: I am not an extremely fast updater, but I do try, so don't just decide to stop reading it here cuz I don't update enough. I promise that the waits will be worth it! At least I hope so.....So anyway, For the first few chappies the updates should be once a week, but after that I can't make any promises. Please people review! Otherwise I'll KILL myself..well I hope people actually read my story, I got a B cuz I wasn't paying attention in class while writing my story. LOL! So please people, Make my grade worth it by reviewin' for me.**

**Also, This story is probably taking place around the time that Aragorn was 16, way before the events in FOTR took place. Most of the parts in these stories are told through Legolas' point of view, up until the point when some of them are seprated, then I'll switch about randomly. And every now and then it will be third person, and it will tell of nobody's exact thoughts, such as the first part up until where Legolas comes in. **

**The elvish I use in here will be a mixture of Silvan (the one that everyone actually speaks in the movie) and Quenya (The high-tongue that Galadriel and all of the extremely fancy elves use). The Silvan I know is there because of all the stories I read and I'm actually learning Quenya cuz ironically, there is more records of it on the websites. The website I use to learn this stuff is like most of the people on use. Well, I think I've blabbed on long enough so I might as well finish up soon.**

**" " is talking.**

**' ' is thinking. **

** - -is talking to trees and other seemingly inatimate objects.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the recognizable characters and places in this story. They are copyright of J.R.R Tolkien and New Line Cinema and I am not making any money off of this story. It is made for pure enjoyment and fun ONLY!**

* * *

Chapter 1

It was a beautiful day in Imladris when all of a sudden a shout echoed thorughout the Last Homely House.

"ESTEL!! You better get back her you mangey human!!" this shout was made by the younger twin that belonged to Elrond, Lord of Rivendell that went by the name of Elrohir. Pretty soon, Elladan's shout could be heard as well and it seemed that a chase had begun.

Estel had pulled quite a prank to get back at Elrohir and Elladan for the prank they had pulled on him just yesterday. At the moment, Estel was running for fear of his life, but this chase was hardly a competition. Elrohir had jumped and found himself on top of Estel and was now beating him with a pillow as he laughed, Elladan also began hitting him. Pretty soon it was an all out pillow war.

Estel picked up the nearest pillow and threw it at the nearest twin, Unfortunately he missed his target and a loud "OOMPH!" resounded throughout the room and everyone turned to see who Estel had hit.

Estel's mouith almost hit the ground, as did the twins'. "Legolas!" Estel shouted as he ran to greet the friend he hadn't seen in almost three years. The twins also got up to greet Legolas.

After they had all greeted him, they rushed him to the couch to possibly tell them all he had been up to these past three years.

Legolas was practically grinning from ear to ear because he was finally in a place he considered his home, even if he was born in Mirkwood.

He immediately began to launch into an explanation of his disappearence. "The number of orcs and spiders was on the rise and almost all of Mirkwood's warriors, including my Ada and I, had to dispose of them as best we could.. It is like I have been on a 3 year hunting trip from hell, And that is not too far from the truth." He said.

Estel, Elladan and Elrohir nodded in understanding. They had heard of Mirkwood's danger rising continually.

Just as Estel was about to ask how the hunt went, Glorfindel appeared "You four...Lord Elrond wishes to see you." he said. The four exchanged looks of bewilderment, then they got up and headed for Lord Elrond's study.

* * *

Elrond sat in a chair, thinking deeply. He had gotten a few disturbing messages as of late, that was why he had called Legolas, Estel,and the twins to his study. 

He had figured that they would all want to catch up on the time they had missed while Legolas had been stuck with hardly anyone but orcs and other warriors he hardly knew, as company.

He also figured that they would arrange a hunting trip to do the catching up on so he decided 'Why not arrange it for them?' That way, they would be doing good for both themselves and Rivendell. He just hoped that they could avoid major injury.

All four of them were notorious for both their pranks and their tendency to attract danger and injuries.

Just then Elladan entered, followed by Elrohir, Estel and Legolas. "What is it, Ada?" Elladan asked once Legolas had closed the door behind him.

"I have taken it upon myself to make the plans for your next hunting trip." Elrond said.

Elladan's eyebrow raised as he heard this 'Since when does Ada actually plan our trips? Normally, he doesn't even approve of them!' the others were thinking somewhere along the same lines.

Elrond saw this and began to chuckle lightly. "Now, Before you kill me, thinking I am an imposter trying to take over your ada, Let me explain." at a nod from all four he continued.

"I have been given a few disturbing messages from all over the surrounding lands of Imladris. Many orcs, Uruk-hai, Spiders and other such foul monsters have somehow found their way into our beautiful land. I was hoping you four could get rid of them. I figured that since you four would be planning a hunting trip anyway, then I should give my blessing and tell you what to expect so you may better prepare yourselves." he explained and looked at them all, knowing that they would accept almost immediately.

Then an afterthought occured to him before the others said anything "Besides, We could all do without your pranks for a while." he said with a small smile.

All four of them smiled in return, for once they wouldn't have to beg him to let them go. Elrond was glad that his children, and Legolas who had seemed a part of his family for a while now, were such smart and powerful elves (and human).

As they turned to leave he called after them "Oh, And please be careful. I grow weary of you all always coming home half dead, but I believe it is next to impossible for you to come home unscathed, So take many herbs and bandages and try as hard as you can to avoid life-threatening injuries."

They all nodded and left to prepare for their hunting trip that would take place in the morning.

Elrond failed to mention one thing, But he hoped that they would never find out what it was, From him, or from personal experience.

* * *

Legolas yawned and stretched as the first races of the new day shined through the nearly transparent curtains on the open window. 

He had prepared his hunting things the night before and was ready to embark on his usual jouney through Imladris and the surrounding areas of Rivendell.

After checking everything over, he grabbed his bag and stepped out into the main hall.

Legolas then walked to the door and met up with Estel. It seemed the twins had yet to be awakened.

"We should wake the twins. Let's go." Said Estel and then Legolas dropped his bag near the stables and followed Estel back inside to the twins' room.

The room was seprated by a curtain, When you first walked in, You'd come to where Elladan slept.

He had the sheets strewn about and seemed to be sleeping soundly in the most un-elflike way. "I'll get Elladan, Legolas you wake Elrohir." Legolas nodded and pushed aside the curtain that seprated the room.

He slowly approached Elrohir, Who was sleeping in a much more graceful way than the elder twin. Legolas could hear Estel getting yelled at for waking Elladan up.

Legolas figured that Estel had used some very rude means to awaken him, Legolas was alot nicer than Estel about waking Elrohir.

He, personally, didn't want to yelled at and berrated, But of course, He couldn't help but have just a little bit of fun. He loved pranks just as much as the others, if not more, due to the fact that he never got to pull them at his home. Everyone was far too strict in Mirkwood.

Legolas immediately pulled through on his plan "Elrohir!" he called "You might wish to hurry up and open your eyes! Estel and Elladan are getting annoyed and they might do something awful to wake you, _Mellon-nin_!!" Legolas said and to his pure amusement and enjoyment, Elrohir jumped up and looked around as if an orc were storming through the building.

"Where are they!? What are they planning!?" Elrohir said and Legolas couldn't help but begin to chuckle at the look on his face. Realization then dawned on Elrohir's face and he smirked, apparently getting ready for some revenge.

Before he could do anything, however, a muffled voice sounded from the other side of the curtain "Mmph! Mmph!!!" it seemed the voice had managed to get out of it's hold for a second and said "Help! El is going to kill me!!" it was obviously Estel and he was in trouble with the eldest twin.

Both the Noldor elf and the Woodland prince couldn't help but laugh at what they figured was going on and began to rush half-heartedly to Estel's rescue.

Once they were on the other side of the curtain, Elrohir pulled his laughing brother off of the human and then Legolas helped Estel up. Pretty soon all were laughing and having a hard time controlling themselves.

The prince then realized that they should have started their trip a few minutes ago and managed to pull himself together a bit. "Get dressed you two, lest we end up further delayed. We will meet you in a few, out by the stables." he said and then he curled an arm around Estel's shoulder and stirred the teenaged human out of the room so the others could get dressed to go.

When the twins had finished, they all met up and set out on their hunting trip.

* * *

Elladan had just began a tale of the Good Ol' Days, much to the delight of Legolas who had been away when most of the tales took place. Estel, on the other hand was blushing crimson because most of the tales centered around his embarassing moments. 

Now, as he heard the stories, he wished that he had had the luck of being raised by Lord Elrond. He then reminded himself that he practically had been.

Before Estel had come into being, He would visit often. This was before Mirkwood's name had been changed from Greenwood and orcs hadn't overridden the place, thus making traveling much easier.

When Estel had been brought to Rivendell to be raised, Greenwood had been Mirkwood for quite some time and traveling was hard, so Legolas usually visited once just about every other season.

"...and then Estel fell headfirst into the frog pond just outside our home! When he came above the water's surface, a single frog sat comfortably right on top of his head. Of course the next day, he got his revenge!" Elladan's voice had brought him out of his musings and he laughed along with the others, Even Estel began laughing with them.

Suddenly though, Estel stopped. Legolas almost hit him. "What is it, _Mellon-nin_?" Legolas said, effectively going around to Estel's side, rather than up his horse's rear. (LOL!)

What Legolas saw nearly unseated him and his mouth fell open at the sight.

Several dead men, the likes of whom he had never seen before, lay dead among medium sized fires. Beasts such as Orcs and Uruk-Hai also lay among the dead on the battle field.

Estel hopped off his horse, who was named Haryon, and trotted over to the first corpse, checked for a pulse and did likewise to the second, third and so on so fourth.

The others decided that they should help so they began doing much the same. Going to a body, checking for a pulse, and heading on.

After checking several bodies, the four were about to give up, figuring that none survived or that the survivors ran as fast as they could, away from the carnage.

Suddenly Legolas called to the others "Estel, 'Ro, 'Dan! Come here! I found a survivor but he is badly wounded! He needs immediate attention." The others rushed over to where the wounded man lay.

Estel, being the best healer of the four, kneeled down and got to work on the several wounds the man was suffering from.

"Legolas, go to the forest and ask the trees what they know, 'Ro, get some water from the stream over there, 'Dan, Look around for some Athelas. I didn't pack any." Estel gave out orders and the others did as they were told.

Estel couldn't help but wonder why the orcs had gtten so bad lately and why these men had come to Imladris in the first place. He figured it was no use worrying about it, until the man had woken up, then he could ask him why he and his men had come.

* * *

Legolas stood next to a large oak tree, his hand upon the trunk and his crystal blue eyes closed. -What did you see, O' Great Oak?- Legolas thought in Quenya. 

-Wood-Elf, I have seen many things in my long life. Which do you wish to hear of?- The tree replied, also using Quenya.

-I wish to hear of the battle on the borders of this humble forest that took place most recently,-He thought to the tree. -I see... Then I shall tell you, Wood-Elf.- The tree told him.

At a nod from Legolas, It continued it's tale -Upon these borders, the men of a hidden village North of Rivendell came looking for the Lord of the Noldor elves, for what reason or purpose I know not, The enemy found out their plans in some way and ambushed them. The men were helplessly outnumbered and had no chance of winning, but they fought and lost rather than running away to fight another day. The foul monsters figured that the men were dead. They passed by here just recently and if you so wish you could hunt them down, but I would advise against it.- The tree finished.

Legolas opened his eyes and extracted his palm from the trunk. He was content with the information and smiled lightly "Thank you O' Great Oak." He said aloud and then began to turn and head towards camp, but a slight crunching noise caught his ear. When he turned around, what he saw was enough for the elf to cry out and begin running, calling out a warning to his companions "ORCS!!!".

That was definately something that nobody wanted to hear so soon into their trip.

* * *

**Elvish Index**

**_Mellon-nin: _My friend**

**_Haryon: _Prince**

**A/N: And that's about it. There was really no need to use a load of elvish in this chapter, but I believe I'll try and put more into this story later on. Well, I'll see you next time, hopefully, And don't forget to R&R!!!!! Chao!! **

**--Mallovorien**


End file.
